jerry_barberafandomcom-20200214-history
Izzy Bragg
Izzy Bragg is a fictional character created by Dan J. Hawkins. She has appeared in 6 of Hawkins' books. First appearing in "Psychodom", Izzy was a former member of the Blue Thorns. She is currently a secret division "Soldier" working for TANK in their S.C.C. Unit (Second Chance Criminals). Izzy is a on and off love interest for series main antagonist Rex Lincoln and later fellow Soldier Austin Jarvis throughout the Mutant Epidemic. Biography Before the Dark war, Izzy and her sister Chloe were orphans who escaped from their Foster Home at the age of 18 where they lived on the streets. Being picked up by a street gang they learnt how to become theives and developed a reputation for themselves. Izzy would look after Chloe no matter what and often put her before herself. At some point they were both taken into the criminal underworld and became assasins. The duo would later be excomunicated when Chloe messed up a Job, resulting in Izzy being sent to kill her. When Izzy realised who her target was she and Chloe killed their employer and were banished from the Crime Syndicate. Some time later the duo both joined the Blue Thorns; a group of female assasins from all over America who would work freelance and owed their alleigencies to no one. Psychodom! By teh time of the Dark War, the Blue Thorns had taken it to themselves to head into the Battlefield in a "Kill or be Killed" morality. Becoming somewhat like Scavengers they would steal and murder those who they saw fit. Four years into the war, at some point Izzy had become seperated from the Blue Thorns possibly due to an atatck and awoke in the middle of a forrest. Izzy was now trying to find her way back to her team and would have to embark across the Battlefield alone. During her travels, she encounters an American Soldier named Clay Flanders who offers his efforts to return her to the Blue Thorns which Izzy reluctanly accepts. The two stumble upon a battle between several Blue City Troops and a British Patrol Squad and are forced to take cover in a trench. Escaping the conflict, the two begin to bond and Izzy reveals her past. Clay none the less still offers to stay by her side. After a day of walking, the two are captured by Blue City Leuitenant Disdain and his men. Disdain takes them to a near by Barn and ties them both to a Pipe where he begins beating Flanders for information on the American Government. Flanders however annoys Disdain so much that he unties him and challenges him to a brawl where Disdain dominates him. Izzy manages to get free and togeather manage to evade Disdain and flee from the Barn. Eventually Izzy finds the Blue Thorns and parts ways with Flanders who goes off back into the Battlefield. The Reunion, however is shortlived when the group draw the attention of a group of Blue City Mutants. Eventually Izzy saves her team and once again evades death by setting off a stick of Dynamite, killing the Mutants. Some time after, the Blue Thorns come across British Soldier, Teddy Conway. Much to Izzy's protest, the group threaten to kill and rob Teddy until he reveals he is on a mission to stop the war. Izzy frees Teddy but refuses his thanks. Again, some time later the group has been captured by a group of Blue City Troops, Izzy reassures her Sister that they are going to escape as that's what they're best at. Things take a turn for the worse when the Troops are ordered to kill the Blue Thorns and begin shooting them at will. The group flee to escape and run through a nearby Wood with an army of Bullets flying at them. Izzy grabs onto her Sisters hand as they watch their friends drop to the ground behind them, insanley firing shots at their persuers. Eventually Izzy sets off a Mine, but escapes the explosion, killing off many of the Troops behind her. Izzy and Chloe reach the end of the Wood and drop down into a Trench dodging the last few shots fired. With a sigh of releif, Izzy turns to laugh with joy to her sister only to find she had been killed as they dropped into the Trench. She burst into tears cradelling Chloe's body in her arms. Over a week later, Izzy is disarray as she stumbles through the outskirts of the Battlefield not knowing what to do. She comes across two men, a British Soldier named Issac Hood and an American Civillian named "Diablus". Issac reveals that they are looking for Marko, the Mutant King in order to kill him. Izzy offers to help them claiming she "wants them all dead". Over the passing days, Izzy bonds with Issac and becomes infatuated with him. They even share a kiss when he consoles her over Chloe dying. One night when the three are taking refuge in a wood, Issac is on watch and leaves Izzy with Diablus. That night, Diablus brutally rapes a drunk Izzy when she refuses his advances. After the horrid act, he threatens to kill her if she say anything. Horrified, Izzy runs away during the night, ashamed at herself. While hiding inside an old abandoned Building, Izzy is found by Flanders who immediatley rushes to her cause. Izzy bursts into tears and begs him to get her to the Safe-Zone, pleading she just wanst to go home. Flanders keeps his word and gets her out of the Battlefield where the two join the many other Survivors, Soldiers and Politicians all gathered at the Safe-Zone. Shortly after, the word comes in that the War is over with Blue City defeated and locked behind a Giant Wall and Marko being killed by a Civillian. When Izzy discovers that Diablus is the one who has killed Marko, she becomes frightened. She grabs Flanders and goes looking for Issac. On the outskirts of teh Safe-Zone she finds his body with his throat slashed, deducing that Diablus has killed him to take credit for killing Marko. Izzy starts to cry and explains what Diablus did to Flanders, even revealing that he raped her. Flanders finds Diablus and beats the living daylights out of him, even throwing him behind the Blue City Wall for good measure. Izzy thanks Flanders for his comittment to saving her but refuses his care after the war, once again going her own way. Evacuate the Riot Island Section heading Write the second section of your page here.